


Kadan

by LavellanTwins



Category: DA - Fandom, Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, New Relationship, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavellanTwins/pseuds/LavellanTwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha and Iron Bull are interrupted, an interruption which results in a declaration of their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kadan

**Author's Note:**

> One shot written by Frida about her Lavellan inquisitor Misha and Iron Bull.

She pulled herself together and went across her room to a chest on the floor where she took out a tooth. The tooth she had pulled out from the dragon's mouth when Bull wasn't watching. She was exhausted after the fight with the dragon but she needed to do this while she was still brave enough. She walked to the workshop and made the necklace out of the tooth, just like Bull had described to her. She took the tooth that now was in half and walked over to the tavern, she said hi to Krem and walked over to Bull.   
"Hey boss, that fight was something extra wasn't it."   
"It certainly was, I'm exhausted after that."  
"Really? Too exhausted to have some fun?" He grinned at her while looking her up and down and stopped when his eyes got to her chest.   
"Well, I'm not THAT exhausted!" She smiled at him and he took her hand and pulled her gently out of the tavern and back to his room. He pressed her up against the wall, he held her arms above her head with one of his hands while the other pulled her up in his arms while she wrapped her legs around his waist. She looked at him and he gave her a grin, then he kissed her. No one had kissed Misha the way Bull kisses her, she never felt this way with Cullen. This was better, this was real, this was everything and that was...his hand! He had let go of her arms and she was now wrapping her arms around his neck while he took off the rest of her clothes. 

She got up and got dressed, he looked at her and she turned around to speak when the door flew open and Cullen's and Sasha's heads showed up in the doorway.   
"Misha are you here? oh my..." Cullen turned away and held his hand to cover his eyes. Sasha stood there laughing and turning away in laughter.  
"Are you alright there Cullen?" Bull asked and laughed.   
"Well I wasn't expecting thi..."   
"Is she in here?" Josephine interrupted him and stopped and looked at Bull that had his legs wide open for everyone to see.   
"I need to speak with her!" Cassandras voice broke the silence and she showed up between Cullen and Josephine.  
"Oh for fuck's sake" Bull sighed and put his head back down on the pillow.   
"So is this a normal thing then? Or is this the last time?" Cassandra finally asked   
"No! This is not the last time, me and Bull are doing this and we will continue doing this! Is that a problem?!   
"No, not a problem at all" Cassandra said.  
"No, why would it be a problem? There's nothing wrong with a little fun!" Cullen said while smirking.  
"Nothing wrong with a little fun!" Sasha repeated which made everyone look at her which made her look down on the floor blushing.  
"No problem here, I mean we've all be curious" Josephine said and kept looking at Bull. Everyone's eyes went to Josephine until Bull broke the silence.  
"Alright so no one has a problem with it, so you all can leave then!" Cullen laughed and pushed Josephine and Cassandra out of the room, Sasha closed the door with a little wave to her sister.  
"Sorry about that, you were gonna say something?" Bull looked softly at Misha and she sat down on the bed.   
"I was actually yes. Since we have a moment I have something for you." She pulled out the tooth and presented the two pieces in her hands "A dragon's tooth, in two pieces so wherever we are, no matter how far apart we are we'll always remember that we have each other." 

He looked at her with surprise and admiration, he remembered her being very persistent about killing the dragon but he just thought it was because she wanted to get rid of the dragon, he realised now that that wasn't the case. She wanted to do it for him, for the tooth. He found her adorable with her big eyes and her and tiny fragile body and yet she had a big personality with no fear in her. He admired that in her. He knew what she and her sister had been through when they were young but it seemed like she wouldn't let that bother her, she was always there for her Sasha when she was down and it made Bull think, who was there for Misha? That's why he liked her, because she needed someone, she needed him and he wanted to be needed. He looked into her big eyes and just smiled.   
"Its not often people surprise me Kadan but you did."   
"Kadan?" Misha replied  
"Kadan 'my heart'" he took the necklace and started to kiss her. This is where he wanted to be.


End file.
